


Don't leaf without me!

by Engelenmaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, First Meetings, Gen, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelenmaker/pseuds/Engelenmaker
Summary: A man goes to a garden centre in search of plants for his garden, he gets into a bizarre situation.





	Don't leaf without me!

Spending time strolling through a garden centre and staring at plants was not something the man enjoyed doing in his leisure time. He could easily find other and more interesting activities to do, but alas, it needed to be done. Having moved into a new house recently he wanted to make it his own, and a house is, of course, not complete without a beautiful garden. The state of his backyard at the moment was...well, to be frank it looked like a dump. It gave you the feeling as if you just stepped foot in a recent war zone.

The male lazily pushed his cart forward and halted near a group of potted trees which looked like miniature palm trees. The thing on the tag that catched his eye was the ridiculously high price. He quickly grabbed his cart and headed to the flower section.

Trees are for rich people anyway.

"My grandma used to have these in her garden." The man knelt down and inspected the deep purple of the flowers before taking a breath and checking the price. Fair enough. He would take two of them. The man smiled.

Before he could put the second one in his cart the male was starled by a high-pitched and childish sounding voice. "Help, they are keeping me captive!" Alarmed, his head unconsciously shot up in the direction of the voice only to face a tall plant with light pink flowers. Its leaves shook as the voice continued." Can I ask you something, sir?"

He frowned. Upon closer inspection he spotted a pair of tanned hands moving the branches and a pluck of curly blonde hair poking out from behind the plant. There was a man -an immature guy trying to be funny- behind it. He immediately placed the flowers he was holding in his cart and speedily walked away, leaving plant and man behind. He did not have time for crazy guys.

"Hey mister! Look at me!" The plant...er, man pleaded. "Take me with you!"

Trying his best to ignore the guy, he turned around the corner. "Heeeelp! Take me with you! Take me with you!" Holding the plant in front of his face the blonde obnoxiously followed him. "Can I go home with you?" He asked. No reply came.

It continued so for a few minutes. Fed up and not in the mood for a conversation with crazy he decided to abandon his cart, quickly ducking into another aisle to try and shake that weird guy off. A distressed "Heeeelp! Dun leave meh here!" could be heard as he hastily made his made way through the labyrint of aisles. That would do.

After a few minutes of running through rows and rows of plants the man hoped that the stranger had left and he headed to where he had last left his cart. Once he arrived, his legs stopped so abruply that he almost fell over.

There in his cart were the plant AND the blonde-haired man, sitting crosslegged and his hands still moving the branches. "Finally, there you are! Now we can go home!" He exclaimed happily.

He could not help but to hide his head in his hands and let out a sound of frustration at the sight. That weirdo was in his cart! The nerves in his forehead were pounding.

He took a deep breath before nearing his cart with swift steps, ignoring the happy cries of the obnoxious human. He had made up his mind.

Grabbing the end of it, he abruptly spun it around so he could take the front of the cart and then proceeded to drag it with him; weird guy and all, to the check-out area. If he wanted to go home, then the man would take him home!

"Wieeeh~ we're going home!" And so, at the end of the day, he found himself with a few new plants in his backyard and a weird guy to keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video = https://youtu.be/9mlDH350Yig


End file.
